Yuji Toyama
Yuji Toyama (遠山雄治 Tōyama Yūji) is a character from Ju-on: The Grudge, portrayed by Yoji Tanaka. Yuji is a retired detective who worked on the Saeki murders, and is called back as the curse's mysterious death cicle continues. History The investigators of the Tokunaga family deaths turned to Toyama for answers. Toyama previously took on a case on a man called Takeo, who murdered his wife Kayako and presumably his son Toshio in the house five years prior. He reluctantly left his little daughter Izumi and attended the case. While viewing the security video tape from Hitomi's office building, Toyama saw the guard being taken into the washroom by a dark shadow. As he continued watching, he saw the black figure of a woman emerging from the washroom and walking down the corridor, until a face suddenly raised directly in front of the camera and stared into it. Convinced that the house was the source of all the mysterious incidents, Toyama went there with gasoline, intent on burning it to the ground. While inside, he experienced a vision of his 12-year-old daughter Izumi in the future as a teenager. She is leaving the house when she stops for a while upon seeing her father as well. Toyama went upstairs and saw Izumi's friends before they are attacked by an unseen force. Back to his present time, Toyama was surprised by the ghost of Kayako crawling towards him. In fear, he half-staggers and half-falls back down the stairs. The two investigators who came with him suddenly appeared and asked him what happened. Too frightened to speak, Toyama managed to get up and scrambles out of the house as Kayako slowly creeped down the stairs towards the two petrified investigators. Afterlife Cursed and mentally disturbed by the grudge, Izumi was visited by her three schoolmates, who were told by her mother that Toyama also exhibited the same behavior before his death. Izumi saw her father once again in their apartment, before she was pursued by her ghostly schoolmates and at last grabbed into darkness by Kayako's spirit, presumably joining Toyama in the afterlife. Notes and trivia *Toyama's storyline is partly adapted in The Grudge, where Detective Nakagawa is haunted by Kayako's security video tape and goes to the house intending to burn it down. While in the Ju-on films the place remains intact, Karen manages to set fire on it after Det. Nakagawa is taken by the curse. *Toyama and Izumi's father-and-daughter relationship is mirrored in White Ghost, where Akane looses her father to a grudge curse as well. *Toyama is a rare instance of a Ju-on character whose demise is never seen on screen. He manages to ran out of the house as Kayako's ghost crawls down to him, and is never seen alive again. *Actor Yoji Tanaka appeared in Kill Bill: Volume 1 alongside Chiaki Kuriyama who portrayed Mizuho Tamura in Ju-on: The Curse. Gallery jutoy.png|The police seeks for Toyama's help. ju-toy2.png|Toyama is shown Hitomi's security tape. jutoy4.png|Toyama, as he is haunted by Kayako's dark wraith from the tape. ju-toy6.png|Toyama, intending to give an end to the curse. Ju-onvision3.png|Toyama has a vision of Izumi's schoolmates at the house. Ju-onvision2.png|An encounter between Toyama and his daughter. Ju-onvision.png|Izumi sees her father. jutoy5.png|Toyama's colleagues notice what frightens him. ju-toy3.png|Izumi joins her father in the afterlife. Category:Male Characters Category:Ju-on characters Category:Toyama family Category:Investigators Category:Ju-on Male Characters Category:Deceased